Existence
by WildImagination28
Summary: Alice and Bella wonder why they exist in this horrible cruel world. They find the answers within eachother. M for Lemon. Bellice.


_**A Bella and Alice One Shot- M for Lemon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Dont own anything to do with Twilight.**_

_**AN: So i was sitting here doing something completely different and for some reason i opened up word and started writting and ended up with this. But i was a little inspired by someone, her kind and sweet words and reviews got me in the mood to write more. So this is your fault SOFisticated1 =P...Thankyou for always encouraging me, it means alot. You all should really go check out her fics! They are amazing.**_

_**This also has not been Beta'd cus I was impatient and lazy and my girl is probably gonna kick my ass for not letting her Beta it but she also knows how impatient i am sometimes, plus sumtimes i like to surprise her too cus its entertaining...you know you will forgive me the second you read it anyways so dont argue with me girl! so i appologize if there are any mistakes.**_

_**Enjoy! And please let me know what you think =D Ta!**_

* * *

><p>EXISTENCE<p>

There was a time that her and I were just 2 lone girls, who didn't have a friend worthy of our trust in this stupid shit hole of a place we call a world. This thing called life, not knowing what it means, what it meant. We both didn't understand what we were doing on this earth, what we were here for, what our existence meant, the things we were supposed to do every hour of every day of every week of every month, of every ridiculous year. We were suffering, curled up in hiding, like hermit crabs. Seeking the comfort of our little safe place, our little shells we would call homes. Thing is, we were not living, but we were not dead...well if you could call me being a vampire not dead. Her, she is still human...

We could only go through our day to day activities of breathing, well hers was a need, mine being just a habit of pretending to be human. To try and fit into this, this lonely lifestyle.

I can remember feeling alone as a human; I can remember being put into an asylum by my parents, them thinking I was a crazy person because of my visions. I can also remember that those feelings, those things I went through, had made me close myself off to both worlds, human and supernatural. I couldn't trust anyone else; I couldn't bring myself to exist with any other vampire or human for any longer than a week. Scared of being hurt, scared of being thought of as crazy or weird, and scared of being tossed away without a second thought because I was different, even to other vampires.

But the one thing I remember most of all, is the day that I saw her. The other half of me. The one person who could understand what I was doing by shutting myself out from the world. The one who was as confused as I was, who didn't know what the point of us existing here was. She had nothing to look forward to, nothing or no one to care about. Not anymore, not after the world took away her parents, her little brother. She didn't understand what she was doing left here on this earth alone. So she did the only thing she could and was capable of doing, and that was to hide away in her own little shell just like me.

But that day that I saw her...both of our worlds changed. Everything came crashing down on us and blew up in our faces. Our shells shattered, our comfort shredded into tiny bits of vulnerability. Both of our hearts and souls had been exposed. They had found the reasons for why we were here, why we had to exist. We had found those reasons the second our lifeless and empty eyes met.

She was sitting there against a thick tree trunk, in the middle of a deserted forest, reading a novel. I was out hunting that day, for my favourite meal knowing there were copious amounts of mountain lion in this area. I had been here in Forks for about four months now, the first and only place that had held me captive for reasons I didn't understand until that very day. I didn't know why my usual untrusting being allowed me to stay here this long. But as soon as I saw her I understood why.

I don't know if she knew then what she was to me or me to her, but I knew she felt something. The way her head arose from her intense concentration on her book, as if she felt my presence near, as if she knew I was there. Normally any human would not have a clue as to a vampire sneaking up on them, our supernatural abilities making it hard for them to even detect the slightest sound.

But her, she knew I was there, she felt the pull that I felt. Her heart beat had begun to race, pounding against her chest. Eyes locked across the distance. Her scent had nearly blown me away; it was the strongest most captivating scent I had ever inhaled. It had taken all of my strength that day to not pounce on her and take her in all the ways that had ran through my head. I knew she was there for a reason, I knew we had found each other for a reason. All the questions we had asked ourselves over the years had been answered with that one look, that one connecting of her sparkly green orbs and my shining gold ones. We saw the answer; we were existing for each other, we were soul mates. She was my life, and I was hers. We were here to be together.

"Alice?" I hear her question me whilst poking my side with her finger before cupping my cheek in her delicate fingers, jolting me out of my trip down memory lane. I open my eyes that were resting closed and look down to her beautiful face. We were in our special place. The place we first met, our little forest of answers and miracles. It was a little circled clearing of about twenty meters, bright green long grass, the tallest of trees surrounding us, like a wall of protection. I was sitting up against our tree, skinny jean clad legs straight out in front of me, her legs entwined with mine laying against my side, her head resting in the crook of my neck, but now her face tilted up to mine, searching my eyes. I had my arms wrapped around her waist holding her flush against my body. I love having her close to me, having her safe and protected in my strong yet gentle hold.

I look into her eyes, my own personal green forest before answering her, "Hmm? What is it Bella?"

She smiles softly before running her fingers ever so gently up my jaw and cheek, threading them through my silky black hair. Her touch sends shivers down my body, a soft sigh of pleasure escaping my lips. "Where did you go just then Ali?" She whispers, staring into my golden pools of light. "Nowhere love, I was just thinking about how and when we met," I say while my fingers glide over the smooth skin of her stomach underneath her black tank top. "This place always brings back the memories, of how lucky I am that we found each other. The things you make me feel, Bella, are unexplainable. No words would ever be sufficient enough."

She smiles brightly in the most loving and adoring way, her bottom lip sliding beneath her white teeth as she bites softly into it. The sight of the red glistening lip stirring up my stomach with a longing and hunger, the little things she does such as this always brings out my want for her. No matter how often we make love, the wanting never lessens.

I'm watching her, as her eyes linger all over my face, remembering each and every edge, travelling their way down past my face. I watch as she leans in, her green orbs disappearing behind their lids as she trails her nose up the length of my neck, hearing her inhale, my fingers gripping into her hip tightly, but not so tight to hurt her. I know I must be as gentle as I possibly can. One wrong move and I could crush her, shatter her delicate bones, but we have had more than enough practice and she trusts me completely. I would never harm her; we are beyond that, not another person could ever understand the bond between us.

I lean in to do the same to her, my nose dipping into the crevice of her collar bone, trailing up the side of her neck, feeling the pump of her pulse point and seeing it move at a fast pace, sending that sweet intoxicating blood through her veins. My eyes shut as I inhale her scent, another shiver passing through my body, her grip in my hair tightening as my lips descend onto the soft flesh, opening against it to taste her sweet flavour, a soft moan escaping her lips which are brushing against the shell of my ear. I pull her closer to me, if it is even possible to do so, hearing and feeling her whisper against my ear, "You saved me that day Alice, you rescued me. You brought me back to life."

I kissed the flesh of her neck one more time before pulling back to look into her eyes, a little gasp escaping her lips, for I know she is seeing that mine are now a pool of blackness, hers having grown into a deep darker green, sparkling like emeralds. "You saved me that day too Isabella. You brought me back to life, my humanity. You make me feel like I can feel my heart beat again. Every time I'm near you, I can feel that thud in my chest and those butterflies you like to call them, in my stomach," I tell her softly.

"I love you Alice, so very much. You are my life. I am nothing without you, and I want to be with you for eternity, no I _need _to be with you for eternity," She tells me in a firm but loving voice before leaning in to capture my lips with hers, kissing me with so much intensity and passion, pulling my face harder against hers. My hands grip her hips lifting her effortlessly onto my lap, never breaking our kiss, her thighs straddling mine, her hot core against the thin material of my silk top against my stomach. I suck her top lip and then her bottom one, moaning at the sweet taste and soft texture. Never in my life have I tasted something so delicious.

Her hands run through my hair as our lips dance together in a slow but firm rhythm. I work quickly to remove her top and bra as well as my own before she could even notice, until she's pushing her breasts up against my own. I can feel both our nipples harden; eliciting a whimper from both of us.

"Baby...oh god," I murmur against her lips, my hands running up and down her back, "I love you so so much too, so so much." My left hand slides over her shoulder blade and up to cup the back of her neck pulling her mouth fully against mine, as my right slides down to cup her butt cheek squeezing it, pulling her center closer to me. I scratch my nails over her butt and hip and down her thigh, causing her to buck her hips into me. "Alice...mmm," she moans against my lips, only to pull away and slide her right hand down to my breast, squeezing hard, teasing my nipple with her talented fingers. My nails rake up her inner thigh, her body shivering from the sensation. We look deeply into each other's eyes as I lean in to lick her bottom lip, my teeth ever so gently run along it before sucking softly.

I kiss my way along her jaw to her ear, licking the outer shell, sucking her lobe between my wet lips. Her fingers flicker and pinch my nipple before swapping to my other breast. I pull back to kiss her lips hard and fast, then dropping down to capture her breast with my lips, I twirl my tongue over and around her nipple, my taste buds going into overdrive and my moan vibrating against her flesh, hearing the moan she makes.

Both my hands move up to cup both her breasts pushing them together, as I burry my face into her cleavage, massaging them at the same time. "Fuck baby...you're so hot, so fucking hot when you do that to me," she groans out. I can feel her grinding into me, her hands gripping tightly into my hair now, pushing my face into her chest. Moans escaping my mouth as I lick suck and kiss her breasts.

My hands slide down to the button of her jeans and quickly unbutton them, pulling the zipper down. I pull back and tell her to stand, pulling them down her legs and completely off along with her panties before pulling her back down to my lap, she leans in to kiss me aggressively, while her hand takes mine and pushes it down and cups her center with it. "Please Alice...please," she mumbles against my mouth. I Slide my fingers through her lips and growl loudly at the dripping pool of juices I feel there. Her whimpers get louder as my fingers slide up and down over her clit, her hips swaying back and forth, grinding into them. "Oh god Bella you're so wet, is that all for me?" I ask her, my primal urge to make sure she's mine coming out, our foreheads pressed together, staring into each other's eyes. "All for you baby, uh...oh god," She pants. "Your mine Isabella, mine!" I growl out at her, my lips finding their way to her neck, my two fingers sliding up and into her pumping in and out as my thumb rubs over her clit. "Yours Alice...always and...uh, your mine," she groans out. Hearing hear state that I am hers drives me completely crazy, she acts more and more like a vampire every day. It's sexy, and it's a major turn on.

My mouth opens wide against the flesh of her neck, my tongue licking all the way up before I graze my teeth against her pulse, hearing and feeling the grumble in her chest and throat as she growls at me. "Yours Baby, for eternity," I whisper into her ear before pulling back and looking over her body, watching it bounce up and down on my fingers. She's so amazingly beautiful, her breasts bobbing up and down, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin, her arms around my shoulders and neck holding on for dear life.

I gasp loudly as I suddenly feel a warm wetness surround my nipple, her mouth sucking at my breast hard, alternating between sucking and rolling her tongue over it. I feel her walls clenching around my fingers as I curl them with each pump, my thumb now flickering over her clit with my vampire speed, soft sounds of pleasure arising from the both of us, not able to make out which belongs to who. Her body shudders and twitches, her hips jerking up and halting mid thrust as my fingers working fast now knowing she's so close. My other hand clutching at the back of her neck, pulling her face up and holding it to mine, I look into her eyes as I command to her, "Cum for me Bella, let it go."

I press my thumb into her clit hard and curl my fingers up against that spongy soft flesh inside her sending her body into fit of convulsions. I feel her cum over my fingers hearing her whimper so loudly, "ALICE!" It's like music to my ears. My fingers slow down and slip out of her, bringing them up between our bodies and slip them into my mouth as she watches me lick and suck her sweet nectar off them, her chest rising and falling rapidly, panting. I lean in to kiss her fully on the mouth, both releasing a moan at the taste of her on our wet warm tongues.

We pull back but only slightly, faces inches apart, arms wrapped around each other tightly. I know she will be a little bruised right now but she convinced me a long time ago that we would have to get over that part of our making love. It was a consequence we were both willing to deal with.

"Bella, will you...will you be with me now? For eternity?" I ask her, looking deep into her orbs of pure emerald. She smiles the sweetest and most happy smile I've ever seen on her face before nodding her head, "Yes Alice, take me now...for eternity." She breathes out. My chest rumbles with happiness, my vampire finally getting the mate it's been wanting for so long. I take a look into her green eyes one last time, knowing I will never see them that colour again and whisper, "I love you Isabella, I'm so in love with you." I lean into her neck and run my nose along it smelling her human scent, placing sweet kissing up and down it before opening my mouth and I bite. The explosion of her blood that runs down my throat sends electric shocks through my heart, right into my very soul. I hear her whimper before I hear her say, "I'm so in love with you too Alice." I pull back and hold her to me while I wait.

In the end, we both found the answers to our questions. We found them in each other. We exist for each other. And together we will exist, for eternity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta daaaa! Reviews are very welcome =P<strong>_


End file.
